Silent Guardian
by hizuki
Summary: After events in episodes 158/159. Just a short fic on Yami's thoughts after Yuugi is safe with him again. Strong Yami/Yuugi suggestion. //Please read and review!


Warning: this fic is based after events that happen during episodes 158/159, so for that reason, there is a *spoiler warning*. This fic also suggests Yami has feelings for Yuugi, but if you are absolutely dead-set against boy/boy relationships, you can just think of Yami's thoughts as strong feelings of friendship and protectiveness, or just not read the fic at all.^^;;

General author's notes: I never write in first person, but when I was thinking of this fic, I automatically thought it up in Yami's point of view. You'll have to tell me how that turned out.^^

aibou = pal, companion, partner  
mou hitori no boku = other me, my other self  
(what Yami and Yuugi call each other in the Japanese version)

I hope you enjoy the fic.^^;;

----------

**Silent Guardian**  
-- Yami's point of view

I gingerly sat on the edge of Yuugi's soft bed, being careful so as not to disturb him. Crossing my legs, I just remained seated there as I had many times before, calmly watching my aibou. His face bore a slight smile and an expression of sweet tranquility; he was probably having pleasant dreams. I wondered for a brief moment what he could be dreaming about, what it was that occurred in the vast expanse of his innocent mind.

The corners of my lips turned up slightly in a gentle smile as I continued to reflect upon the boy sleeping peacefully before me. He was back where he belonged. Back with his friends. Back where he felt secure.

Back with me, and I was glad.

I thought back a little; never had I felt more desperate than I did that moment when I realized that I had lost him, that his soul had actually been taken, so that I could no longer feel his gentle presence near mine. There were times when I had been frightened for him of course, such as the time when he, Pegasus and I played our duel in the Shadow Realm, and the shadows had been too much for him, nearly stripping his soul from his body completely. And also during the death duel between him and Jounouchi-kun, among others.

But for as long as I could remember, I had never experienced the feelings quite like the ones I felt after I lost that duel to Raphael. No longer feeling the familiar connection between us, realizing that Yuugi's soul was indeed gone, had sent a terrible pain wrenching through my body, threatening to shatter my entire being, even making me wish I _had_ been shattered. For if my spirit was suddenly rendered nonexistent, I wouldn't be forced to deal with my loss, to live without coexisting with Yuugi, my aibou.

He meant -and still means- so much to me, so much so that I can't put sufficient words to it. All the people around me, whom I've come to consider my friends, not only Yuugi's, are important to me and give me strength, but none as much as Yuugi does. He always gives me hope, a modest shimmer of light in such a bleak world. With him I will be able to find many of the answers that I seek. With him I will be able to continue to experience happiness, while learning to express my own emotions to others in ways that I don't think I've ever known, for his gentle soul is so refreshing and pure.

I've always cared strongly for him, but I never truly comprehended how important he actually is to me until his soul was stolen from me and the cords of our bond desecrated. Throughout the duration of my hot tears and screams of desperation, the only thought I was capable of conjuring was "he's gone". The searing pain was overwhelming...

But now that was over, and Yuugi's soul was safe again. I recalled the first time my spirit came forth from the puzzle; I protected Yuugi from Ushio; from the very first, I had protected him. However, I've been overbearing at times, I know that. Sometimes I'm too overprotective and don't accredit enough faith to his own strength and will, though I do trust in his own strength. But how can one hold that against me, when all I want is for one I care about to be safe, and out of danger's grasping fingers?

I supposed it's rather ironic: I strive for the safety and protection of Yuugi, when it's my very presence within him that brings him trouble. If it weren't for me, and the Millenium Puzzle, he could have avoided many psychotic figures. He would have been able to live without the trials of people after his skin or that of his important friends when it's really me whom they hold grudges against and wish to kill.

A sudden movement broke me out of my deep thoughts. Yuugi was shifting in his sleep, and brought a hand up to rest next to the soft features of his face. His actions caused the sheet covering him to slip a little, so I reached an arm over his body to raise it to his shoulder again, content to do for him even this small gesture. I continued to gaze down upon him, thankful he was here with me again.

Feeling the urge to touch him, I reached out once again and brushed one of his blonde locks back from his face, allowing my hand to linger next to his temple. Yuugi stirred just then and sleepily opened his eyes slightly. I pulled my hand away, guilty. Had I woken him?

He merely looked at me for several seconds through sleep filled eyes, then asked in a heavy voice, "is anything wrong, mou hitori no boku?"

"No, nothing is aibou," I replied in a soft voice. Satisfied, Yuugi closed his eyes once more, allowing sleep to overtake his still form again.

No, there was nothing wrong. Everything was right again. I still didn't have my memories; I still didn't know everything about myself, and I still didn't know what would happen next. But my aibou had been returned to me and I could feel safe and relieved with that knowledge. He was with me again, where he belonged, where I could watch over him and protect him with all my being.

And so I did just that: remained near his bed throughout the night; a silent guardian, watching over him, protecting him...

----------

This is the first of a few Yami Yuugi/Yuugi-ish fics I have planned, so please tell me what you think! All reviews, good or bad, are appreciated. Don't bother flaming though; flames are just a waste of your time and don't tell me how I can improve. Anyway, I hope this wasn't horrible; I'm an awful judge of my work.^^;;;


End file.
